


Что любит Отабек

by Segen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Glasses, Kink, M/M, Romance, Routine, Underage - Freeform, yuri plisetsky in glasses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: Мало кто знает, что у Юры плохое зрение. Отабек тоже об этом даже не подозревал. До определенного момента. И с этого самого момента все в его голове начало катиться в тартарары.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 12





	Что любит Отабек

Мало кто знал, что Юрий Плисецкий носит очки.  
Вот и Алтын понятия об этом не имел. До определенного момента.  
Однажды казах проснулся со стойкой мыслью, что ему просто жизненно необходимо увидеть своего друга. Ну да, преодолеть расстояние труда особого не составит — современные технологии творят чудеса, и через пару часов у Алтына имеется на руках билет на самолет, а еще через три дня он оказывается в Питере, где заказывает такси и едет прямо к другу.  
Адрес он знает, ибо имел уже счастье бывать у Юры. Парень наверняка дома — времени всего-то девять утра, он сейчас еще спит в обнимку с Потей. Вот Отабек и пожелает ему доброго утра не по телефону, не по скайпу и тем более не текстом, а лицо в лицо.  
С небольшой спортивной сумкой, в которой находятся его достаточно скромные пожитки, он поднимается на седьмой этаж пешком, игнорируя лифт, и звонит в дверной звонок. За дверью слышится топот, и Бека уже не сдерживает улыбки, которая буквально приклеивается к его лицу, когда блондин открывает ему.  
На Юрочке, его друге, очки. Очки, которые съехали на кончик носа и из-за стекол которых на него глядят сначала растерянные, потом смущенные, а потом и злые зеленые глаза.  
— Эм… привет? — глупо вопрошает брюнет, сверля лицо Плисецкого взглядом.  
— Привет, — буркнуло это чудо, о котором он ежедневно думает вот уже полтора года, и, уцепившись тонкой, но сильной рукой за него, втащило парня в квартиру, после выглянув на площадку и повертев головой, мол, мало ли кто там может еще быть. Отабек все еще не отошел от впечатлений, а Юра уже стоит над душой и смотрит на него исподлобья. — Я выгляжу глупо, да?  
— Ч-что? Нет! Ты что? Тебе… идет. — Это, конечно, является правдой, только вот заминку его понимают по-своему.  
— А чего ты тогда так странно пялишься, а? — далее следует раздраженный жест рукой, срывающий с лица черную оправу очков.  
Гадство.  
— Неожиданно просто.  
Отабек чувствует неловкость, что исходит от обоих парней: один смущен, ибо был застукан, а у другого просыпаются не самые невинные мысли, которые он перед поездкой столь удачно запрятал куда поглубже. Но, видимо, недостаточно глубоко, раз сейчас они вновь настигли его.  
Потому что в голову сразу полезли все сны и фантазии, которые когда-либо вообще ему грезились за время знакомства с Ледяным Тигром России. Ага, только теперь Юрочка там был в этих проклятущих очках. И только в них.  
Спасения от этих мыслей, казалось, не было. Он пялится на него уже несколько минут и тупо не слышит, что ему говорят.  
Положение, как ни странно, спасает Потя. Прекрасный кот Плисецкого вальяжной походкой выходит из комнаты хозяина и, потеревшись мимолетно о ноги Юры, начинает ластиться к Отабеку и довольно мурчать. Парень улыбается и, поставив сумку на пол, берет тяжелого кота на руки и гладит. Потя хитро щурит голубые глаза и смотрит на Юрочку с каким-то превосходством. Мол, посмотри, хозяин! Он гладит не тебя, как тебе хочется уже долгое время, а меня!  
И Юру это немного бесит, но он любит этого засранца и многое ему прощает.  
В том числе и это.  
— Врач сказал, что мне лучше в свободное от тренировок и тем более выступлений время носить очки. Ну, я в них по дому и расхаживаю. Стремно мне на улице в них светиться, а так меня только дедушка и видит.  
И тут продуманный казах, как он тут же окрестил себя, вкрадчиво озвучивает мысль, что возникла в его голове подобно вспышке молнии:  
— Юр, а давай при мне тоже будешь их носить? Два человека уже больше, а там и, глядишь, до улицы дойдет дело.  
— Хм… — блондин задумывается и приближается к Отабеку, чтобы почесать за ушком этот мурлыкающий трактор, что люди по ошибке называют котом. У Алтына от близости перехватывает дыхание, а губы пересыхают вмиг, будто они не просто близко друг к другу стоят, а как минимум обмениваются жаркими взглядами и тянутся губами друг к другу, чтобы поцеловаться. Вот дерьмо! Опять он не о том думает! Юра, не подозревая о метаниях друга, спокойно водрузил очки на место и твердо взглянул в карие глаза:  
— Ну, я не против. Наоборот, буду только рад, если поможешь.  
— А как давно ты?..  
Светлые брови сердито хмурятся:  
— Я же только что рассказывал! — голос звенит от злости, но парень быстро берет себя в руки. Незачем ему кричать на Отабека. Ведь ему несложно повторить, верно? Да и друг в тот момент был занят Потей, ничего удивительного. — Месяц назад. Дедушка постоянно посмеивается, что во всем виновата моя любовь к социальным сетям. Ну да ладно! Давай обниму, что ли? Все-таки столько не виделись!  
Впервые за эти пятнадцать минут лицо Плисецкого, да и зеленые глаза выражают искреннюю радость приезду друга, губы растягиваются в улыбке. И это выглядит так мило, так невинно и ангелоподобно в совокупности с очками, пшеничными волосами, что собраны в короткий хвостик, что Отабек смеется счастливо, опускает прибалдевшего от двойной ласки кота на пол и раскрывает объятия. Улыбка Юры становится хитрой-хитрой, и он насколько может крепко стискивает парня.  
— Я скучал по тебе. Знаешь, одно дело скайп, а другое вот так близко видеть золотистые смешинки в твоих глазах и обнимать.  
— Ого, вот это ты сейчас задвинул!  
Алтын старается незаметно сглотнуть и хохотнуть не слишком нервно. Ну, еще бы! Не часто его язвительный друг бывает таким милым даже с ним.  
— Да иди ты, — обиженно сопение, и Юра отстраняется, чтобы увести его на кухню и накормить-напоить с дороги.  
— Кстати, надолго ты приехал? — Плисецкий разливает по кружкам ароматный, источающий пар чай, а Алтын завороженно любуется столь обыденными действиями. Для него это выглядит как нечто магическое, как ритуал мага. Но в этом ничего удивительно и нет, верно? С влюбленными людьми всегда так, да? Простые вещи вызывают восторг и восхищение. Да и Юрий двигается столь плавно и грациозно, что не любоваться им попросту невозможно. Пусть тот только и делает, что чай наливает.  
Облизнув сухие губы, отвечает:  
— Не очень, на месяц всего.  
— Ух ты, дед будет рад!

***  
Следующие две недели Алтын активно помогал Юре смириться с очками и мыслью, что стесняться их не нужно, ведь это стало такой обыденной вещью.  
— Давай в парк сходим погулять, а? — парни лежали на диване и смотрели какой-то фильм, шедший по телевизору. Ни один из них особо в сюжет не вникал: блондин копался в телефоне, с кем-то переписываясь и периодически со смешками показывая ему фотки Пхичита из инсты.  
Алтын же просто раздумывал о своем, воспринимая происходящее на экране не более чем как фон. Например, думал он о том, что ему довольно трудно себя сдерживать, когда рядом с ним Плисецкий. Или о том, что у него теперь есть фетиш на чертовы очки. Причем не то чтобы на любые, а исключительно на те, что сидят на носу Плисецкого. Представляет себе откровенные сцены с ним и радуется, что лежит на животе и его стояка не видно.  
Картинка того, как Юрочка сидит на лежащем Отабеке, вот уже минут семь прочно стоит перед глазами. В его фантазиях у блондина распущены волосы, он полностью голый, без единого клочка одежды, а зеленые глаза ехидно и вместе с тем предвкушающе сверкают за стеклами очков.  
Проклятущие очки!..  
Кажется, он сходит с ума, но Юра в его мечтах с легкой улыбкой на губах запрещает рукам Алтына касаться себя. Потом он самолично растягивает себя смазанными лубрикантом пальцами, улыбаясь уже столь же пошло, насколько пошло он сам в этот момент выглядит: одна рука растягивает попку, а другая невесомо скользит по коже. Шея, кадык, теперь черед припухших губ, затем ключицы и соски. И вот Юрочка протяжно стонет, вынимает из себя пальцы и этой же рукой обхватывает донельзя возбужденный член Отабека, оглаживает головку, чем вызывает хриплый полустон-полурык, и медленно насаживается на него. Отабеку кажется, что он прямо-таки ощущает, как там узко, как сладко сжимаются вокруг его члена мышцы…  
«Боже, — он крепко зажмуривается и старается дышать как можно ровнее, — я же сейчас кончу без единого прикосновения! Будто мне не двадцать лет, а все четырнадцать!».  
— Бека? Ты чего? — удивленный голос Юры, который двумя минутами ранее согласился на прогулку.  
— Да над сюжетом что-то задумался. Интересно так… — говорит казах одно, а думает другое: спроси его, о чем этот фильм, и он вам не ответит и под пытками самой графини Дракулы, как если бы она измывалась и над мужчинами.  
— Ты точно в порядке? Чего покраснел тогда? — Плисецкий заволновался. Самочувствие друга он ценил выше своего, и сейчас приложил к его лбу свою ладонь. Отабека буквально тряхнуло от этого более чем невинного прикосновения. — Ты чего?..  
— Да в порядке я! Видишь? — Алтын силой воли берет себя в руки и поворачивает голову к парню. Рука его немного съезжает на смуглую щеку. Отабек улыбается, а Юра мрачно и серьезно вглядывается поверх очков в отчего-то потемневшие глаза и, убедившись, что ему не лгут, облегченно вздыхает.  
— Смотри мне! Заболеешь — не пущу, ни в какой Казахстан не пущу!  
— Ох, да что же ты раньше не сказал? Кажется, я при смерти! — ерничает Отабек и смеется, видя, как юный фигурист закатил глаза.  
— Ладно, я пошел собираться — линзы надеть еще надо.  
— Я фильм досмотрю тогда. — Ну не показывать же ему стояк, верно? — И не смей надевать линзы! Пора уже, друг мой, на улицу выйти!

О своих словах Отабек пожалел уже спустя полчаса после начала прогулки. Все девчонки, что встречались им на пути, пялились чуть ли не влюбленно на _его_ Юрочку.  
Это _дико_ бесило его.  
Спустя еще несколько минут, за которые две осмелевшие девчонки подошли к ним и попросили разрешения сфотаться с самим Юрием Плисецким и его другом Отабеком Алтыном, который после этого случая скривился как от тонны лимона.  
Всегда невозмутимый Отабек попросту не смог удержаться от проявления эмоций, и Юра это заметил и понял совсем иначе:  
— Что-то тебе и вправду нездоровится. Зря мы пошли. Идем домой. Сейчас же!  
— Нет, я в порядке! — его, конечно, радовала мысль оказаться дома и быть единственным, кто может видеть на его лице очки. Ну, не считая его деда и Поти, само собой. Хотя, последнему вообще по барабану, как выглядит его хозяин: лишь бы кормил вовремя и гладил почаще. Но приличия ради стоило ответить отказом. Все же, как он знал, Юра любит гулять.  
— Нет. Пойдем домой, — твердо заявляет Плисецкий и хватает широкую ладонь своей, чтобы потащить друга в обратную сторону.

Дома Алтына напоили горячим чаем с медом, померили температуру, спросили, не болит ли у него чего, а убедившись, что все, вроде как, в порядке, отправили в постель смотреть фильмы и пристроились рядышком.  
Когда Отабек увлекся сюжетом уже третьего по счету фильма, то на его плечо тяжело опустилась голова Юры. Тот заснул.  
Казах замер на несколько минут. Он боялся даже глаза скосить на светлую макушку, не то, что двигаться! Но вот он наконец откидывается на спинку дивана, утягивая за собой и парня, что проворчал что-то и засопел дальше. Очки сидели криво, и Отабек осторожно снял их, опасаясь, что они могут сломаться.  
Не имея понятия, что на него нашло, он стал водить дужкой очков по лицу Плисецкого, вырисовывая на нежной коже видимые лишь ему одному узоры. Вскоре очки оказываются далеко от парней, а дужку заменяют пальцы, что водят по скулам, бровям, обводят контур красивых и притягательных губ, контур лица.  
— Меня выбесило, что они все на тебя пялились. Ты даже понятия не имеешь, как сексуально ты выглядишь в этих своих чертовых очках! Не просто мило, а именно сексуально. — Отабек едва слышно шепчет, следя за скользящим по лицу пальцем, — я просто с самой первой минуты имею проблемы с самоконтролем. Мне постоянно хочется, чтобы мы оказались полностью обнаженными, целовались, трогали друг друга. Чтобы на тебе были лишь эти очки и ничего больше. Ничего. Абсолютно. Хочу, чтобы мои руки лежали на твоих бедрах, контролируя твои движения. Хочу, чтобы ты гортанно стонал, выгибался дугой и запрокидывал голову, царапая своими ногтями мои руки. Я просто мечтаю о том, как ты нависаешь надо мной и целуешь, а твои невероятно зеленые глаза, мутные от возбуждения, с вызовом смотрят в мои.  
Говорить это было опасно, но Отабек говорил настолько тихо, что вполне могло показаться, будто это хриплый шепот ласкает лицо парня, а не его пальцы.  
— Я люблю тебя, Юра. Давно. Уже больше года. Но увидев тебя в день своего приезда, я просто с ума сошел! Я… хочу тебя. Но это всего лишь мои мечты. Не более, — он хочет мимолетно прижаться к губам спящего Юры и уже делает это, когда зеленые глаза открываются и смотрят прямо в душу казаху.  
Юра проснулся еще тогда, когда до его губ дотронулся палец, а хозяин столь нежных рук не начал говорить. Он слушал Отабека, и у него дыхание перехватывало от его слов. И вот друг — хотя друзья ли они теперь?.. — замолчал. Плисецкий уже было дух хотел перевести и вздохнуть с облегчением, когда его губ коснулись чужие, сухие и горячие.  
Ему тогда подумалось, что он мечтал об этом с момента их встречи. Или всю жизнь как минимум. Этот недопоцелуй заставил открыть глаза, потому что сдерживаться сил уже не было.  
Казалось, они просидели, соприкасаясь губами и смотря друг другу в глаза, часы. На деле прошло не больше минуты.  
И Юра отстранился, облизнул губы и хрипло произнес то, что заставило глаза Алтына стать угольно-черными:  
— Так исполни свою мечту.


End file.
